


This Is All You Ever Wanted

by FrostyLee



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Evil!Hannibal, Gen, Good!Will, Hannibal's Army, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Tentacles, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Will Graham:-A father of one-Lost his pack but found another-ChangedJulian Graham-Verger-Only child-Moves around-Has a new familyTwo men who found each other in a time of war and mayhem. What would happen if there was a possibility of them being torn from each other? And what if they would do anything to find each other again?





	1. We'll Be Together Till the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds Will, but at what cost?

"Dad, come on!" Julian yelled. He had long dark hair and stormy eyes. His face framed by his five o'clock shadow. He had been hiding until everything happened at once. His mothers, Margot and Alana, had told him to run and hide. To find his biological father, Will Graham, before they had been taken by Him. Julian happened upon Will completely by accident and he just knew who it was. He could see himself in the man. The two had been inseparable since.

Will glared at his son as he climbed the steep hill. "Damn it, Julian, I'm going as fast as I can. I'm not 30 anymore."

They needed to get out of there before He showed up. Julian looked to the city that would be their protection for the night. "I promise just a little farther."

But speak of the Devil and he shall come. Just as Will reached the hilltop to see the city, tentacles shot out of the muddy ground to reach for them. "Shit! Run!" Will yelled as they both took off towards the run down city. "Quick in the subway! We'll lose Him down there!"

They went down the stairs. "We need to split up." Will suggested.

"No! I won't lose you again!"

"Oh, Julian." The older man cupped Julian's face. "This isn't a goodbye. Far from it. We'll meet on the other side. I promise. And I haven't broken a promise yet have I?"

Rain pelted down on the stairs, making them slippery if someone sent down them fast enough. Julian looked down and then back to his father, cupping his father's hands over his face. When their eyes meet he nods. "Okay. Let's do it."

Will grins widely. "That's my boy. Now let's race."

Without another moment to spare they sprinted off in different directions grinning from ear to ear. 

\---

Julian doesn't run into any trouble and waits by the exit for Will. When the sun starts going down, he starts to worry. It wasn't like Will to keep his son waiting for longer than necessary. Especially this close to night. More minutes ticked by until he heard a cry.

That was Will.

Was his father found?

That meant He had found Will.

Julian ran back into the darkness.

\---

Hannibal held Will's face gently in his hand. "Dear William. How I have been looking for you." He moved to his captive's neck and inhaled deeply. "I've had reports and rumors of you. Wondering from place to place. Never staying somewhere for long. Most likely to avoid myself finding you. And yet, here you are."

Tentacles were wrapped around Will's ankles and wrists. His neck also sported one, but it was kneading in a comforting way. They kept him against the cold tiled wall of the subway station. "I almost thought you'd tire of this game."

The other's face twitched. "If you are the prize, I will never tire of it. I quite enjoy 'this game' as you so eloquently put it." Knuckles gently caressed Will's cheek.

"Dad!" The moment was broken when Julian made a reappearance. Then he saw Him. A wretched glare made its way on his face. "Hannibal."

"What are you doing, you stupid boy! Ru-!" Will was gagged with a tentacle.

Hannibal looked back adoringly at Will. "Dear William, we're going to talk and you'll do nothing but listen. It's very rude to interrupt."

"Let him go, creep!"

The oldest man asked as he look upon Will. "You and your strays."

Julian snarled. "Before you took them."

Hannibal slowly turned to look at the boy standing in front of him and his estranged lover. /"Mate,"/ his mind growled. This boy knew the pack? A scent wafted in the air between the two men standing. That aftershave...

"Oh my."

Will seemed panicked and started struggling anew. The tentacles held quick to him. Julian realized his mistake as soon as Will had. "Dad?" Identical eyes met.

Julian ran.

His footsteps echoed until they faded to silence. Dark caramel observed his the captive. "Oh, Will. The first Verger baby. Your baby." The tentacle around his mouth slid away. "Your son."

"He didn't die, as you and I had thought previously. Margot and Alana brought him back from the brink of death." Will's head tilted curiously. "I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"As am I." His tentacles tingled as he felt Will struggle anew. "Ah, ah, ah. My sweet William. How you struggle when you know you want to give in. Join me. Join this. We can find him together and have a family."

Tears fell as Will was reminded of a family that could have been. Abigail appeared in his mind's eye. Beautiful, brave but foolish Abigail Hobbs. Robbed of her life between two twisted men. Stormy eyes tore away as their owner sobbed heaving gasps.

Hannibal dropped him from the tentacles to his arms. "Shh, shh. My beautiful Will. Abigail will never be replaced. But isn't it high time for you to be happy? Have a family? A real, genuine family?"

The other just wrapped his arms around the older man. Hannibal went down, a knife in his back. Those dark eyes were dangerously filled with excitement. "Leave me alone. You know as well as I do I won't join you." A step back. "I'm sorry." Will went after Julian.

A few shadows crawled from the dark. Seven furry heads shaped themselves before shaking the excess off. "Winston." A tanned head popped up from the group. "Lead the pack and follow Will. Find him and Julian."

The dogs ran after Will. "Whether you know it or not, Will, you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are always welcome! Thank you and let me know if I should continue!


	2. Don't You Go Before I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are on the trail. But what's going on with Will?

Buster tore off from the main group. He always had a better nose than the rest of them. Winston snarled at the others who tried to get Buster back in line. He knew the small terrier would find their beloved Will if it was the last thing he did. The mutt barked at his pack to stand down so the smaller dog could work. He laid down himself and watched while waiting.

Buster had his nose to the ground. Every so often he’d go a direction but coming back as he knew it was incorrect. For a moment, he sat and closed his eyes while sniffing the air. Will was getting farther and farther away, but the wind was blowing his scent towards the dogs. Buster waited for the perfect though. Getting Will back was their number one priority at the moment.

Winston yelped to the pack when Buster suddenly took off running. Miguel, the white and tall dog with brown spots on him, kept up well with the fast dog. They ran together through the desolate world. A small town passed them by as this is no0t where Will had ran. No, it was much further beyond.

It took them a couple hours but they made it to where Will was hiding. An underground hovel that was named The Dog House, which was fitting for seven dogs coming to find their wayward humans. The pack growled at anyone who tried to stop them. Divine, the sheepdog, went her own way. She followed another scent to what seemed to be the back door. Food his her nose before she realized this was the way to the kitchen.

\----

Will and Julian slept in a bed together with someone watching the door, They had come into the place ragged and dead on their feet. The owner, Cathy, and her husband, Paul, told them the room was on the house. When asked why she smiled sadly and replied, “because you look like someone I used to know.” The two men decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and thanked her. They sent someone up to look after them and make sure they slept undisturbed.

A commotion was heard in the way of the front of the place. Adam, Paul and Cathy’s son, found Andrea, the girl the family took in, still guarding the room. “We need you. There’s a pack of dogs who won’t let anyone near them.”

“I can’t. Cathy needs me for these two.”

Adam looked frustrated but understood. “Wake them up then. I think the dogs are looking for them. One of the smaller ones was sniffing the stairs that led up here when I was coming up. Those two won’t have much time if the mutts figure out we’re housing who they’re looking for.”

“Keep them busy then. I’ll get these two to the other shelter.” When she walked into the room, Julian was awake. “Hey, we need to move. Now.” The urgency in her voice made Julian look up before he moved towards Will and shook him a bit. He dragged his father out of the bed and helped him to walk. “He alright?”

“Yeah. Sometimes when he’s really tired, he can’t immediately wake up like you and I can. I think something happened to him. Something bad. Before all of this happened to the world.” Julian replied. He murmured to Will, trying to get him to move more so he wouldn’t slow them down more than necessary. The younger man avoided saying anything about Hannibal as the man was very well known and everyone knew him. Who knew what these people would do to them if they found out just who exactly Will Graham was.

They had changed their appearance again on purpose when they had stopped in the small town of Southwood before getting to The Dog House. Will shaving his beard and trimming his hair while Julian had just trimmed his hair. Slight changes like those had completely changed how they looked, how people saw them.

Andrea took them even further underground.

So far underground they found a rebellion.

A rebellion against Hannibal and the army and all they stood for. It was one of the most impressive things Julian had seen. All he wanted to do was explore but that was cut short as Will suddenly got heavier. “Dad?” Julian looked at him and saw blood dripping from his mouth. “Dad!” The scream had everyone moving. A few people who looked like nurses came up to them. Julian didn’t know what to do as they laid him out on a stretcher. “I don’t know what happened. He was fine when I was waking him up.”

“Julian.”

The voice froze him to the bones. There was no way. As he turned, tears blurred his vision before he hugged the man who called his name. “Jimmy, thank god.”

“Hey, buddy.” Said person hugged the young man close. “We’ll take good care of Will, alright? Nothing will happen to him.” Jimmy Price ran his hand through Julian’s hair. He hadn’t seen the man since he and Will first started running. That had been at least sixteen years ago.

“Will? Will goddamn Graham?” Brian Zeller showed himself and stole Julian off of Jimmy for a tight hug. “Hey there, Julian.” They all missed Julian and Will both. But they knew the reason they had to run. Because Hannibal had been coming for them all. None of them had heard from Margot or Alana in some years. Everyone figured out they’d been taken by the cannibal when Julian had showed up looking for Will.

Brian and Jimmy led the team of nurses with Will and Julian to a quiet room to talk and take care of their friend. They all had to talk about something important but only when Will was better, They refused to put him under more duress than he already was. Especially since none of them knew what the hell was running rampant in the older man’s body.

\----

Divine barked and barked and barked outside the kitchen door. Adam had opened the door with someone behind him. “Oh.” He noticed Divine sitting there wagging her tail. “Wow, look at you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dog with such a good coat.”

Buster and Miguel came up behind her with Buster growling. Miguel went up to the robed person and pulled the robe off harshly. It revealed Morgan, Alana and Margot’s other missing child the pack had been trying to find for a long time.

Hannibal would be pleased with this finding.

Buster howled with Miguel and Divine joining. The rest of the pack in The Dog House joined.

These howls were familiar to everyone. It meant Hannibal Lecter was coming. Which also meant they needed to prepare themselves and warn everyone in the underground that the man himself was coming.

\----

In the quiet of the room that held Will, the man whimpered and started fidgeting. More blood leaked out of his mouth before he started shaking. “No…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [My Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham) and [My Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon) if you'd like to come and chat :D (or to motivate me to write haha <3 <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
